Arashi und die sieben Zwerge
by Riku Hana
Summary: Schneewittchen gespielt von Weisskreuz und X/1999


Arashi und die sieben Zwerge  
  
Titel: Arashi und die sieben Zwerge  
  
Autor: Rikuchan  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸkreuz, X/1999  
  
Warnungen: Als ich das geschrieben habe, war ich krank und mit Medikamenten vollgestopft. Wahrscheinlich litt ich auch an Fieber.^_~ Aber mal ehrlich, ich mag die Fic. Ich find sie witzig.  
  
Ich glaub, dass es eine Abwandlung von Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge ist, habt ihr schon am Titel bemerkt. Da WK zu wenig Leute hatte, hab ich mir noch ein paar von X ausgeliehen. GehÃ¶ren aber alle nicht mir. Viel Spass beim Lesen. Eure Rikuchan  
  
ErzÃ¤hler: Rikuchan Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich die hier alleine lasse, ohne Aufsicht?  
  
Schneewittchen: Arashi  
  
KÃ¶nig: Aya  
  
erste KÃ¶nigin: Yohji  
  
Stiefmutter: Schuldig  
  
Spiegel: Beast  
  
die sieben Zwerge: Omi, Ken, Crawford, Nagi, Yuzuriha, Kamui, Fuuma  
  
Prinz: Sorata  
  
der Rest: mal sehen  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen zu Arashi und die sieben Zwerge!  
  
Es waren einmal ein KÃ¶nig und eine KÃ¶nigin. Die KÃ¶nigin wÃ¼nschte sich schon seit Ewigkeiten ein Kind. Eines Tages saÃŸ sie an einem Fenster des KÃ¶niglichen Pa... Ã¤h... Blumenladens und stickte. Wo ist die KÃ¶nigin, verdammt noch mal?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Nein, ich geh nicht raus! Nicht in diesem Kleid! Und sticken werd ich auch nicht! WÃ¤re ja noch schÃ¶ner!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Aya, piek ihn mal mit deinem Katana!  
  
Aya:  
  
Ich lass mir zwar normalerweise keine Befehle von dir erteilen, aber das macht Spass.  
  
Yohji:  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich geh ja schon. *kommt mit BlÃ¼mchenkleid auf die BÃ¼hne* Warum muss ich diesen Fummel tragen?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Das Budget war begrenzt. Du kannst von GlÃ¼ck sagen, dass meine Oma das gespendet hat, sonst hÃ¤ttest du nackt hier erscheinen mÃ¼ssen. Also, die KÃ¶nigin stickte. Da sie sehr ungeschickt ist, stach sie sich in den Finger.  
  
Yohji:  
  
Muss das sein? Ich kann kein Blut sehen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAS?????? DU KANNST WAS BITTE NICHT? KEIN BLUT SEHEN, DU BIST BERUFSKILLER!!!!  
  
Yohji:  
  
Naja, Blut schon. Nur nicht meins.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Und was machen wir jetzt? ... Ey, Schwarz! Habt ihr Farfie mitgebracht?  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Ja. Er wollte nicht allein zu Hause bleiben.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
SchÃ¶n. *klatscht und springt auf und ab* Farfie Schatz, komm doch mal her zu mir.  
  
Farfie:  
  
Geh weg! Du machst mir Angst!!!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
BEWEG DEINEN HINTERN HIERHER!!!  
  
Farfie:  
  
Das gefÃ¤llt mir schon besser. Was ist denn?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Aya, kÃ¶nntest du ihn vielleicht ein wenig um sein Blut erleichtern?  
  
Farfie:  
  
Feinfein. Das find ich toll. Los, hier. *zerrt Pullover hoch und zeigt auf die Stelle wo die Nieren sind* Hier hab ich noch nicht so viele Narben.  
  
Aya:  
  
Wenn du meinst. So? *richtet Schwert auf die Stelle und hebt es dann in die Luft, Farfie nickt* Na dann. *lÃ¤sst Schwert niedersausen, Blut spritzt*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Da das jetzt erledigt ist. Yohji, nimm ein bisschen Blut. Als sie das Blut so in den Schnee trÃ¶pfeln sah, sprach sie so vor sich hin:  
  
Yohji:  
  
Ã„hm... ja... also... ich hab meinen Text vergessen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Hier ein Textbuch. *schmeiÃŸt es Yohji um den Kopf, er schaut hinein und wirft es hinter die BÃ¼hne*  
  
Yohji:  
  
Ach ich wÃ¼nschte, ich hÃ¤tte eine Tochter. Die Haut, weiÃŸ wie Schnee. Das Haar, schwarz wie Ebenholz. Und Lippen, rot wie das Blut von Farfie.  
  
Farfie:  
  
*mit Ponpons im Publikum* Gebt mir ein 'B', gebt mir ein 'L', gebt mir ein 'U', gebt mir ein 'T'!!! Gebt mie 'BLUT'!!!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Schnauze auf den billigen PlÃ¤tzen. Ein Jahr spÃ¤ter kam Arashi zur Welt. Yohji starb bei der Niederkunft.  
  
Yohji:  
  
Warum ich?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Weil du die KÃ¶nigin bist. Und damit Aya Schuldig heiraten kann!  
  
Aya:  
  
BITTE WAS SOLL ICH? HEIRATEN? SCHULDIG? Du hast wohl einen im Tee!!!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Du tust ja gerade so, als ob ich irgendwie abstoÃŸend wÃ¤re. Also, ich freu mich schon auf die Hochzeitsnacht. Denk nur mal daran, was wir da alles machen kÃ¶nnen... Soll ich dir bei der Vorstellung helfen?  
  
Aya:  
  
... oooooooooooh... Schuldig... das... ooh... das ist ja... das klingt ja absolut... Ã„h, wann wird geheiratet? Ist ja egal, komm mit! *zieht Schuldig hinter die BÃ¼hne. sweatdrops bei allen.*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
... Ã¤hmmmmmmmm. Naaa guuut. Aya heiratete Schuldig. Schuldig brachte in die Ehe nur einen Spiegel...  
  
Aya:  
  
Oh ja, Schuldig! Gib's mir! Oh ja! Schneller! Fester!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
... und reichlich sexuelle Erfahrung mit. Dieser Spiegel sagte immer die Wahrheit. Arashi's Stiefmutter war sehr eitel und konnte es nicht ertragen, dass jemand schÃ¶ner war als sie. Deshalb stellte sie sich vor Beast und sprach:  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*rennt schnell mit ungeordneter Kleidung auf die BÃ¼hne* Beast, Beast an der Wand, wer ist die SchÃ¶nste im ganzen Land?  
  
Beast:  
  
Satsuki ist die schÃ¶nste im Land.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Falsch.  
  
Beast:  
  
Satsuki ist die all...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Jetzt hÃ¶r mal gut zu: Entweder du sagst, Arashi ist die schÃ¶nste im Land, oder ich dreh dir den Strom ab.  
  
Beast:  
  
Ist ja schon gut. *gelangweilt* Arashi ist die schÃ¶nste im Land.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Schon besser. Schuldig ward bitterbÃ¶se, als er das hÃ¶rte und lieÃŸ den JÃ¤ger kommen. F***, ich hab den JÃ¤ger vergessen. Yohji, du hast doch gerade nichts zu tun. Ãœbernimm du das mal.  
  
Yohji:  
  
Aber nur, wenn ich nicht wieder sterben muss.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*zerrt das Drehbuch vor und streicht hastig etwas durch* Nein, du doch nicht. Okay, weiter im Text. Schuldig?  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Yohji, du gehst mit Arashi in den Wald und bringst sie dort um.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Yohji nahm Arashi und ging mit ihr in den Wald.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Rikuchan...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Was ist?  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Darf ich wieder gehen? Aya wartet...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ach, verschwinde. Nochmal: Yohji und Arashi gingen in den Wald. Auf einer Lichtung blieben sie stehen.  
  
Yohji:  
  
*stellt sich Arashi gegenÃ¼ber, sieht ihr tief in die Augen* HÃ¼bsche, eigentlich soll ich dich ja hier umbringen. Aber du bist so unglaublich hÃ¼bsch, so dass ich das nicht Ã¼bers Herz bringe. Was soll ich nur tun? Was machen wir nur? Ich wÃ¼ÃŸt da schon was...  
  
Arashi:  
  
WIR machen gar nichts. DU gehst zu Schuldig und sagst, dass du deinen Auftrag ausgefÃ¼hrt hast und ich lauf den Weg da lang, in der Hoffnung, dass ich einen Platz finde, wo ich bleiben kann. ALLEIN!!!  
  
Yohji:  
  
Okay. *wendet sich ab* Mann, ist die bestimmend. Das find ich super.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wie Arashi es sagte, geschah es dann auch. Sie ging durch den Wald und kam an ein kleines HÃ¤uschen. Sie ging hinein. In dem HÃ¤uschen war ein kleiner Tisch mit sieben kleinen StÃ¼hlen und sieben kleinen Tellerchen und sieben kleinen GÃ¤belchen und sieben kleinen Messerchen und *gÃ¤hnt laut* sieben kleinen GlÃ¤schen. Sie hatte Hunger, deshalb setzte sie sich auf einen der sieben kleinen StÃ¼hle, nahm eines der sieben GÃ¤belchen und eines der sieben Messerchen und fing an von einem der sieben Tellerchen zu essen. Da sie auch Durst hatte, trank sie aus einem der sieben GlÃ¤schen. Dann ging sie ins Nebenzimmer und fand dort...  
  
Arashi:  
  
... Schuldig und Aya, die es wie die Kanickel treiben.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
SCHULDIG! AYA! RAUS AUS DEM ZWERGENSCHLAFZIMMER! *Aya und Schuldig kommen mit einer schnell Ã¼bergeworfenen Bettdecke heraus und verschwinden hinter der BÃ¼hne* Schon besser. Also, sie ging ins Nebenzimmer und fand dort vier kleine Bettchen. Das bequemste wurde von ihr als SchlafstÃ¤tte erwÃ¤hlt.  
  
Alle:  
  
HÃ„H?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Na sie legte sich rein.  
  
Alle:  
  
Achso.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ungebildetes Volk! Nur wenig spÃ¤ter, nachdem Arashi schlafen gegangen war, kamen die Bewohner der HÃ¼tte, die sieben Zwerge, nach Hause.  
  
Omi, Ken, Crawford, Nagi, Yuzuriha, Kamui, Fuuma:  
  
Schaaa-la! Hey, schaaa-la!...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Sind wir hier bei DBZ???  
  
Omi:  
  
Wer hat von meinem Tellerchen gegessen?  
  
Ken:  
  
Wer hat mit meiner Gabel gegessen?  
  
Crawford:  
  
Wer hat mit meinem Messer gegessen?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Wer hat von meinem Wein getrunken?  
  
Kamui, Fuuma:  
  
Wer liegt in unserem Bett?  
  
Yuzuriha:  
  
Na toll, ich hab als einzigste keinen Satz abbekommen. Bestimmt weil ich der einzigste weibliche Zwerg bin. Ich fordere Gleichberechtigung!!! Alle Macht den Frauen!!!  
  
Arashi:  
  
Genau!!! Keine Bevormundung durch sexistische Machos!!!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Eingentlich bin ich auch eurer Meinung, aber... IHR SPRENGT GERADE MEINE AUFFÃœHRUNG VON ARASHI UND DIE SIEBEN ZWERGE!!! Bitteeeee, haltet euch ein einziges Mal, wenn auch nur annÃ¤herungsweise an den Text!!! *rutscht auf Knien herum*  
  
Omi:  
  
Na gut. Wer bist du und was tust du hier?  
  
Arashi:  
  
Ich heiÃŸe Arashi. Als ich vor meiner Stiefmutter Schuldig floh, bin ich an eurem HÃ¤uschen vorbei gekommen. Ich war mÃ¼de und hungrig. Deshalb bin ich hier.  
  
Crawford:  
  
Schuldig? Diese treulose Tomate! Treibt's schon die ganze Zeit mit dieser Schlampe Aya! Und ich bin ganz alleine. *heult*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Omi:  
  
Hey, Aya ist keine Schlampe!!! Wenn hier einer eine Schlampe ist, dann ist es Schuldig!  
  
Crawford:  
  
*schreit total verheult* WAS??? IHR SEID WOHL TOTAL ÃœBERGESCHNAPPT!!!  
  
Ken:  
  
Ja, weil wir uns auf sowas eingelassen haben. Mit Schwarz 'Arashi und die sieben Zwerge' auffÃ¼hren! Das konnte ja nicht gut ausgehen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Doch das kÃ¶nnte es. Wenn ihr euch endlich mal zusammenreiÃŸen wÃ¼rdet!  
  
Crawford:  
  
*heult immer noch* Aber... Schuldig... mein Schuldig... treibt's... mit Aya... anstatt mit mir!!!  
  
Nagi:  
  
Also ich finde auch, dass ihr euch mal zusammenreiÃŸen solltet! Crawford, was heulst du eigentlich wegen Schuldig so rum? Du hast doch noch mich!  
  
Crawford:  
  
Stimmt.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
SchÃ¶n, dass ich auch mal UnterstÃ¼tzung bekomme. KÃ¼rzen wir das ganze mal ein StÃ¼ckchen. Arashi durfte bei den Zwergen bleiben. Als Ausgleich dafÃ¼r musste sie nur ein wenig putzen.  
  
Arashi:  
  
Aber...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Kein aber! Inzwischen bei der KÃ¶nigin: Schuldig trat vor Beast und fragte wieder:  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*schreit von hinten* Beast... oh ja... Beast an... oh Aya, gib's mir... der Wand, wer ist der potenteste im Land.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Bilden wir uns ein, er hÃ¤tte 'die SchÃ¶nste' gesagt.  
  
Beast:  
  
Du bist die SchÃ¶nste hier, aber Arashi hinter den sieben Bergen, bei den sieben Zwergen ist tausendmal schÃ¶ner als ihr. Und Satsuki ist noch viel tausendmal schÃ¶ner als ihr.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Schuldig! Bis jetzt haben wir dich ja nicht weitergebraucht, aber nun ist deine Anwesenheit notwendig.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Wenn's sein muss. Ciao, bis bald, mein Schatz. Aaarr. Bin bald wieder da.  
  
Aya:  
  
Hoffentlich!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*kommt nach vorne* Okay, ich bin da. Was muss ich tun? Ach ja, ich muss doch jetzt zu Arashi gehen und ihr einen GÃ¼rtel verkaufen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Eigentlich ja, aber ich glaube, das mit dem GÃ¼rtel und dem Kamm und dem Apfel wÃ¼rde zu lange dauern. Du nimmst gleich den Apfel.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Wenn du meinst. *nimmt Apfel, lÃ¤uft zu der HÃ¼tte, klopft an*  
  
Arashi:  
  
*Ã¶ffnet die TÃ¼r* Schuldig! *schlÃ¤gt TÃ¼r zu*  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Hab ich was falsch gemacht?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Du hast dein KostÃ¼m nicht an. Die Putzfrau hat gestern ihre Klamotten vergessen. Da hinten. *zeigt auf Haufen Klamotten, Schuldig geht hin, zieht sich an, alles lacht* Super! Jetzt geh noch mal hin.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*geht zur TÃ¼r, klopft an, Arashi Ã¶ffnet* Guten Tag. MÃ¶chtest du einen Apfel haben?  
  
Arashi:  
  
Haben sie gewuÃŸt, dass in einem Apfel neugezÃ¼chteter Sorten bis zu vier LÃ¶ffel reiner Zucker enthalten sind? Glaubst du, ich will fett werden?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Arashi? Ess den Apfel. Du darfst das StÃ¼ck auch nachher wieder ausspucken.  
  
Arashi:  
  
Na dann. *beiÃŸt ab, fÃ¤llt tot um*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Schuldig, du darfst wieder zu Aya verschwinden.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Toll!!! *rennt hinter die BÃ¼hne* Da bin ich wieder! Jetzt nimm mich, bis mir HÃ¶ren und Sehen vergeht.  
  
Aya:  
  
Na dann komm mal her.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Als an diesem Abend die Zwerge nach Hause kamen, fanden sie die tote Arashi.  
  
Yuzuriha:  
  
*heult* Jetzt bin ich wieder der einzigste weibliche Bewohner hier.  
  
Omi:  
  
Was machen wir jetzt? Wetten, jetzt darf ich wieder den Haushalt schmeiÃŸen.  
  
Ken:  
  
Aber du siehst total sexy in deiner SchÃ¼rze aus.  
  
Yuzuriha:  
  
Hey, bevor ihr wieder Ã¼bereinander herfallt...  
  
Omi, Ken:  
  
Haben wir noch nie!  
  
Yuzuriha:  
  
...mÃ¼ssen wir Ã¼berlegen was wir tun. Sie muss beerdigt werden. Aber sie ist so schÃ¶n, da ist es schade, sie unter die dunkle Erde zu bringen.  
  
Kamui:  
  
Wie wÃ¤re es mit einem glÃ¤sernen Sarg.  
  
Fuuma:  
  
Wegen solcher Ideen liebe ich dich.  
  
Kamui:  
  
Ich weiÃŸ.  
  
Fuuma:  
  
Kamui...  
  
Kamui:  
  
Fuuma...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Auch das noch. Kamui, Fuuma. Bevor ihr zerschmelzt, holt doch bitte mal den Sarg. Ja? Danke! Soo, und jetzt ganz vorsichtig Arashi reinlegen. Genau. Und jetzt kommt Sorata!  
  
Sorata:  
  
Endlich! Wie war das, ich muss Arashi kÃ¼ssen, nicht wahr, Schwester?  
  
Arashi:  
  
Das wagst du nicht!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Du bist tot! Und du irrst dich im MÃ¤rchen. Bei den sieben Zwergen angekommen, siehst du die wunderschÃ¶ne Arashi und verliebst dich sofort in sie.  
  
Sorata:  
  
Mein Herz steht schon jetzt in Flammen fÃ¼r sie.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Du lÃ¤dst den Sarg auf den Wagen dort und stolperst. Dabei spuckt Arashi den Apfel aus und erwacht zu neuem Leben. Ihr heiratet und alle sind glÃ¼cklich. Noch irgendwelche EinwÃ¤nde?  
  
Arashi:  
  
Ja hier! Ich muss ihn doch nicht wirklich heiraten, oder?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Hmmmmmh, doch!  
  
Arashi:  
  
Och nÃ¶.  
  
Sorata:  
  
Endlich! Ein Traum wird wahr!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wo sind eigentlich Kamui, Fuuma, Crawford, Nagi, Omi und Ken?  
  
Yuzuriha:  
  
Hinter der BÃ¼hne. Ã„h, Aya und Schuldig Gesellschaft leisten. Nur ich bleib allein zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Yohji:  
  
Hey, nicht traurig sein. Ich bin doch auch noch da!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Jetzt sind wirklich alle glÃ¼cklich und ich kann nach Hause gehen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Wie gesagt, als ich das geschrieben habe, war ich krank. Seid also ein wenig nachsichtig mit mir. 


End file.
